Dusk Before Dawn
by Lady Callista
Summary: Edward's perspective on his and Bella's wedding. "Being her husband. My mind stopped briefly at the joy that flooded my system upon even thinking that word. Husband. Wife. Forever."
1. One Day More

**Dusk Before Dawn**

By Lady Callista

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, much to my disappointment. Although if I did it's target audience might have been slightly different, as almost every story I've written over the past five years ends up with lemons in it. Any quotations used from the book are purely for reference, after all it's difficult to retell the story from another perspective without putting in the parts that are already in the book, and no copywrite infringement is intended. I also do not own any of the songs I've quoted.

Rating: T, as this is only the wedding. If there is a sequel it will certainly be M.

AN: This starts the afternoon before the wedding, continues through the end of the encounter with Jacob during the wedding, and is from Edward's perspective.

My deepest apologies to everyone who is waiting for the next part of "Saving Forever," but my muse just isn't cooperating. All she can think of are vampires, vampires, and more vampires. So I figured I'd just run with it, and write a new Buffy fanfic, something I haven't done in a long time. I was about a thousand words in before I realized that Buffy touching Angel's cold, marble skin was a problem. So I calmly went back and changed it. When Buffy antagonized over how much she'd hurt Spike by not loving him enough and choosing Angel over him, I panicked slightly, did a shot of vodka, and rewrote the paragraph. When Angel spoke in a velvet whisper and the Buffy in my head was a brunette, I took another shot, mentally screamed all of Carlin's 7 Words at my muse, and tried to start over. Less than a hundred words later, with the image of Angel biting into a pillow firmly stuck in my head, I gave up. So I'm writing the story I'm hesitant to write, not because I don't want to, but because I'm not sure how much creativity I can add to it. There are just so many Twilight fics out there. And although I know I'll cringe when I come to the line that launched a thousand stories, I have to write it, or my muse won't let me write anything else. Again, I apologize to those waiting for "Saving Forever," hopefully once I get this story out of my head I'll be able to update it again. But I've noticed I seem to have a thing for innocent girls who fall in love with dangerous, older men with dark tendencies, and I know that if I try to write Kaoru now she'll be so OOC that it will be worse than not writing at all. Ah, deeper water here I come…

* * *

Chapter 1: One Day More

22 hours, 6 min, 23 sec

In all my long years of existence, I don't think a day has ever passed more slowly. Even the months when I'd been away from Bella after I'd left her hadn't been this bad, because I had barely been aware of the passage of time. There had been nothing to look forward to then; no reason to care that the clock had only moved 2 minutes from the last time I'd looked. No matter how many times the hands of the clock had moved it hadn't mattered, because there was nothing to look forward to. Not when I couldn't be with her.

Now each minute that passed put me closer to seeing her. To being her husband. My mind stopped briefly at the joy that flooded my system upon even thinking that word. Husband. Wife. Forever. Although that wouldn't happen for 22 hours yet.

Well, 22 hours, four minutes, and five seconds.

But I'd be seeing her in just a few hours.

Alice had banned me from Bella's house for the day, telling me she needed Charlie and Bella alone for the final fitting of their clothing. She'd also said Esme would need my help with the decorations.

That had basically amounted to me and the rest of the family following Esme's every order while she herself was working off of a very large list Alice had given her. Complete with diagrams. This had not helped the day to move quickly.

And it had seemed even slower when Alice returned home from her afternoon at Bella's. Mentally translating Homer's Iliad into Italian, she'd told me how beautiful Bella looked, and that it would be worth my wait.

Then she'd decided that the arch centered on the far wall of the living room looked 'all wrong,' and had me unweave all the flowers from it while she drew up a new design for how she'd decided it should look.

I'd finally escaped to my room a few minutes ago, claiming I wanted to be alone for a little while. What I really wanted was for it to be 10pm, when Charlie would be asleep and I could climb through Bella's window as I did every night.

I'd only have a few hours with her, because at midnight my brothers were taking me hunting, but I was going to make the most of those 2 hours. For they would have to hold me until 4pm tomorrow, when I would see her walking down the aisle towards me.

I was already certain that each minute of tomorrow would pass even slower than the minutes of today.

I'd been in my room for all of five minutes, and had already picked up half a dozen books and read a few lines of them, only to toss them aside in disgust and turn away. Nothing could hold my attention.

Now the morbid part of my mind latched onto a song I hadn't heard in years, and without really thinking about it I pulled out a CD and set one particular song on repeat.

_"…Inside of me there lives someone, who could have been somebody's wife,_

_Who could have seen their children grow, who could have had a normal life,_

_Who could have fiercely loved a man, and felt his kisses deep and moist…_

_Instead I give this kiss of death, and in this I have no choice…"_

It was all too obvious in my mind why I'd chosen this song. Just as it was obvious it was a song that Alice easily became sick of hearing, because around the fourth time through she suddenly stood beside my now silent stereo.

I'd obviously heard her coming and known her intention, but she wanted to talk and would do so with or without music. Besides, I was getting a little sick of the sadness of the song myself.

"It is her choice," Alice informed me. "She's not Claudia. She's not some child you're forcing this on. She will be your wife. She loves and is loved."

"I know that." I said quietly. "She's also not dying. It's the one thing Claudia forgets. She wouldn't have been a mother, or a wife. She wouldn't have grown old with the man she loves. If she hadn't been made a vampire, she'd just be dead."

"But as I know Bella has told you, she is dying, in a way. She gets physically older than you every day. So many things could kill her, even forgetting the Volturi. You are her choice. Being a vampire is her choice."

I thought briefly of the child vampire Anne Rice had written of so tragically. I personally thought the musical had been horrible, but this one song from it had stuck with me. To forever look ten years old, and unlike the immortal children of my kind, to have your mind surpass your body. To have the maturity and experience of 50 years of living and be treated as a child. Even frozen at 17, it was a problem I had. So many options, like being a doctor as Carlisle was, were unavailable to be because of my physical age. "I know it's her choice, and I know most of Claudia's objections don't apply to her. But she's still giving up so much."

"But she's gaining forever with you, and that more than balances the scales," Alice trilled in response.

"She certainly thinks it does," I replied, knowing it was truth and at the same time unable to understand how it was true. That she was giving up everything for me was something I still couldn't understand.

"If she was the vampire and you were the human, wouldn't you want what she does? Wouldn't you want forever with her?"

"Yes, but that's different," I replied as she sat down beside me unnecessarily. We'd all been playing human for the past few days, even when we were alone. Often times when we were home we didn't bother. As I'd once told Bella, this was the one place where we never had to hide. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Only tomorrow we would. Just as we'd had to when Alice had invited what seemed like the entire town to our home for Bella's graduation party.

"I'd give up anything for her; do anything to be with her. I just wish I were the one sacrificing everything. Or at least that we were both giving things up equally. I hate that she's the one losing everything she knows," I sighed.

I caught myself before I could respond to Alice's next thought. I did that so naturally when we were home that I had to be careful tomorrow. Pretend to be normal.

Alice shifted closer to me, resting a hand on my knee. "And you know she feels the same way. Bella's thought about this long and hard, Edward. She knows she'll never be able to see her parents again, or her friends. She can survive without them. But she can't survive without you."

"I'm well aware of that," I replied dryly, the image from Jacob's mind of how they'd found her in the woods after I left her flashing unwanted into my mind. Trying to replace it with a happier image, I tucked my tongue in my cheek and asked, "So, about Bella's wedding dress…"

She smirked at me, and I realized she'd seen this coming before I started speaking. For by the time I got out the word 'so' she was loudly thinking of something else.

"Tomare, chiisai gaki," I shook my head.

She giggled at being called a little brat, but didn't stop mentally translating as I'd asked her to. Since she knew this was a good way to keep her mind full enough that I couldn't hear anything else, she'd been shamelessly taking advantage of it over the past few weeks.. This time she was trying to translate "The Raven" into Japanese.

She'd advanced through multiple options on how to best translate 'Nevermore' when finally I had to laugh. "Okay, I promise not to pry anymore. But please stop that. Your Japanese is painful to listen to."

That made her laugh, and although I could still hear the occasional Japanese vocab swirling around in her head, she did stop trying to translate things.

"Hey, it's my newest language," She chirped at me. "I've only been at it for a few months."

"I know," I smiled at her. "Wait a few more months before making me listen to that again, please."

She nodded and sat silently for a moment, then said gently, "We're all so happy for you."

"I know," I replied, placing my hand over hers where it still rested on my knee. "You and Esme especially."

"We would have welcomed any girl you loved into our family, as you well know," Alice smiled lovingly at me. "But it's a very nice bonus that we love her too."

Without thought I pulled her, my best friend, my sister, into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"And she loves all of you," I said as she hugged me back just as tightly. "Well, maybe not Rose."

Alice's laugh rang out, and she kissed my cheek as she pulled back. "They'll get along eventually."

"I surely hope so," I replied. "So, when are you bringing her over tomorrow?"

"Early, long before you boys will be back," Alice beamed. "She's going to look like a princess." She carefully flipped Disney princesses through her mind as she spoke.

I chucked at the image of Bella in purple seashells with a green mermaid tail.

Alice stood then, going to my CD wall and pulling one out. Her mind was carefully blank as she loaded it into my stereo and found the track she wanted.

Then she twirled to face me. "I'm gonna get everything set up for tomorrow," She informed me as her finger hovered over the play button.

"You haven't done enough yet?" I teased, thinking of the flower shop and miles of ribbon and lace that were currently adorning the entire first floor of our house.

"I don't have the lights and ribbons on the trees yet, I was waiting for Jazz to help me," Alice replied. "Enjoy your last night as a single man."

She hit play and vanished from my room.

I laughed and let the song play.

_"I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gonna chime._

_Pull out the stopper, let's have a whopper, but get me to the church on time."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

16 hours, 1 min, 27 seconds

"Forever frozen at eighteen," I whispered as I held Bella in my arms, my thoughts turning back to Anne Rice's Claudia.

"Every woman's dream come true," She said with a teasing note in her voice.

"Never changing…never moving forward." My thoughts were turning morose, which was hardly how I wanted them to be the night before our wedding, but I seemed unable to stop thinking of everything she was giving up.

"What does that mean?"

I debated not troubling her with my thoughts, but we were long past keeping secrets from each other. "Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were…pregnant?"

"And he thought about shooting you," Bella laughed, unaware of where my thoughts were traveling as I brought this up. "Admit it, for one second, he honestly considered it."

She was right, actually, but that's not where my thoughts turned. I closed my eyes briefly as an image from Jacob's mind popped into my head. Bella in her 30's, surrounded by her children, laughing in the sunlight.

"What, Edward?" Her voice had lost all the laughter as she sensed the seriousness in my silence.

"I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right," I whispered, knowing the reaction I would receive. At 18, there was no way she was ready to think of children.

"Gah," She gasped in shock.

I quickly reworded. "More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

Bella stared at me for a full minute, and I continued running my hand up and down her back as I let her think. "I know what I'm doing," She said finally.

"How could you know that, Bella?" I thought of Esme, who settled for thinking of me and the rest as her children. Children that were a hundred years old. Thought of Rose, and the bitterness she still carried. "Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you might imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. It it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did - we'll adopt."

She made it sound so simple. I sighed at the feelings that flooded into me, and knew my voice was passionate as I replied, "It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human-"

She cut me off by placing her fingers over my mouth, and I automatically swallowed the venom that flooded my mouth at her warm skin on mine. "You are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I?" I purposely cut off the morbid thoughts. I was making her unhappy, and I never wanted to do that. "Must be the nerves."

"Are your feet cold?" Her voice was back to teasing.

Grateful she couldn't stay upset with me, I smiled. "Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait…"

_Edward, get your butt out here or we're coming in._

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I sighed at the glee in Emmett's mental voice.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked quickly, tensing in my arms.

I ground my teeth together in frustration. I wanted more time here with her. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

Her arms tightened around me for a moment, then fell away. I missed her warmth already.

"Have fun," She whispered.

I heard Emmett land outside her window. "If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him." He spoke quietly, aware of Charlie in the next room, but there was an underlying threat in his voice.

Bella only laughed, long over being scared of him. "Go, before they break my house."

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to leave her, and knowing Emmett and Jasper wouldn't actually try to force me out. Not with Charlie here. Still, I did need to hunt. I left the warmth of her bed and put my shirt back on, leaning over her to kiss her on the head. If I started kissing her lips again I really would want to stay. "Go to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Her voice was teasing again. "That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the alter," I promised with a smile, unable to keep the joy that even the thought of it put into my voice.

"I'll be the one in white." She finally managed to say something about the wedding without sounding nervous, and I had to chuckle.

"Very convincing," I teased as I stepped to the window, and with one last look at her leapt into the night.

TBC….

* * *

"I'll Never Have That Chance" from "Lestat: The Musical."

"Get Me To The Church On Time" from Rogers and Hammerstein's "My Fair Lady"


	2. Waiting

**Dusk Before Dawn**

By Lady Callista

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, much to my disappointment. Although if I did it's target audience might have been slightly different, as almost every story I've written over the past five years ends up with lemons in it. Any quotations used from the book are purely for reference, after all it's difficult to retell the story from another perspective without putting in the parts that are already in the book, and no copywrite infringement is intended. I also do not own any of the songs I've quoted.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Waiting

15 hours, 56 min, 11 sec

As I landed lightly on the hood of Emmett's jeep, I chuckled, both at his objection to my choice of landing spots and at the question I heard Bella hesitantly ask Jasper.

"Don't tell her anything," Emmett called up to our brother, and I heard his amusement at the idea of Bella picturing me at a strip club.

I bounced on the hood of his car, laughing as I heard Jasper answer that we were only going hunting. I bounced down from the hood and climbed into the front seat as Jasper dropped beside me and got in behind me.

_I wish I could read minds. I'd love to see what she'd think if I ordered him a stripper, or even if she just thought I did…_

Emmett laughed suddenly as he pulled onto the road, and I turned to glare at him. "No, you should not order a stripper, and you are not going to tease Bella tomorrow by telling her that you did."

"It would be a test of your control through," Jasper said with a grin in his voice. "If you can deal with a naked girl crawling all over you…"

"There is only one girl I want crawling all over me," I said dryly, "And I'm not even sure about that. Plus I think your stripper might wonder why I was as cold and hard as the pole she normally dances around."

_Not sure you want her, come on. Unless…_

Emmett latched onto the part of my sentence that I'd feared he would the instant I let it slip. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

I sighed as we sped up the road towards our chosen hunting ground. So far I'd only had this discussion with Carlisle, but I had been meaning to ask my brothers about it, and I was almost out of time.

"She wants a real honeymoon," I replied. "Of all the human experiences she could want, she chooses the one most dangerous for her and most difficult for me."

"She wants…" Emmett choked on the sentence.

"It's how I got her to agree to the wedding, sort-of," I muttered, "We each finally found something we wouldn't compromise on." I briefly explained the arrangement.

_I know your control is good, but I can feel your desire even when she's just standing clothed beside you…_

_I'm used to smelling her now, that's fine, but to be that close… To have those desires running though me…_

They were both silent for a moment, although their thoughts were running down similar tracks. I waited to see who would ask the question first, and was unsurprised when it was Emmett.

"Can you do that without killing her?"

"She believes I can," I replied darkly. "In fact she trusts me completely."

"But she doesn't know. I mean, she can't know what it's like for us." Now it was Jasper who spoke. "She's never felt anything close to the fervor of the hunt, of drinking human blood, and sex is such a close second to that…especially when it's with someone you truly love. I can't imagine if Alice was human…."

_Alice would be dead. I couldn't do it. How can he even think that…_

"What does Alice say?" Emmett cut in.

"She says I will succeed, but she's really no help here," I said, annoyance coloring my voice. "I have no plan or desire to kill Bella, and every fiber of my being wants to succeed at giving her what she wants. So Alice sees me being successful. But if I loose control…"

Jasper cut me off. "She wouldn't see you killing Bella until the instant you lost control, and by then it would be too late."

I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry," He said at once. "I didn't mean I thought you would, but…"

_But this isn't something Alice can be sure of. The future is colored by…_

"You stopped yourself when you were drinking from her," Emmett offered. "If you could do that, you can do anything."

"I'm not worried about killing her, not precisely," I replied. "But she's so fragile. I'm worried about breaking something. Like her pelvis. Or her back."

"So put her on top," Jasper replied, and I looked back quickly enough to catch his grin even as I glared at him.

_Need to lighten the mood. He's supposed to be having fun tonight. It's not like Emmett and I can help him with this, I wish I could, but I've never imagined…with a human…_

"If I lose control, you know damn well it won't matter where she is." I hissed.

"You have better control than any of us, well, except Carlisle."

I turned back to Emmett as he spoke, hearing his unasked question. He didn't understand my level of worry.

_If anyone can do this bro, you can._

"But I've never done this before," I hissed at him. "I can control myself through anger, frustration, jealousy, more emotions that I can name. But when I touch her… When she touches me… Well, it's the most intense thing I've ever felt. Both physically and emotionally. And I want more. Sex is _supposed _to be about losing control, and I can't."

"So forget the stripper," Emmett laughed, looking over at me as the jeep continued to race down the road, headlights off, at about 160mph. "We need to get you a hooker."

_That probably isn't the best thing to say, I can't imagine anyone replacing Ali…oh, shit._

The flash of red-hot rage that seared through me was channeled into a growl, then suddenly washed away on a wave of calmness.

_Emmett, you idiot. The last thing we need tonight is…_

"Not now, Jazz," Emmett protested calmly. "You're killing all my fun."

"He'd be trying to kill you otherwise," Jasper replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I simply sat perfectly still, waiting for Jasper to stop making me calm so that I could kill Emmett.

_If you're worried about loosing control during sex that would be the perfect trial run, I mean, you'll feel bad if you kill the hooker, but then you'll know more what it's like, and you can keep Bella safe, and…_

If it hadn't been for Jasper, Emmett would already be dead.

Emmett didn't understand why his comment had set me off, and he was obviously waiting for me to answer his unspoken question. When I only looked out the window, he spoke, directing his question back at Jasper. "What'd I say?"

"Well, he's the mind reader, but I think I know." Jasper said, his hand still cautiously remaining on my shoulder. He warned me with his thoughts to keep control, and then he stopped making us calm. "Remember your first few years with Rosalie, once you'd tamed your thirst. Think of how Alice and I were when we first came to you. Did you want sex? Or did you want _her_? How would you have reacted if Edward had said you should replace Rose with some nameless whore?"

I felt Emmett's rage explode for an instant before Jasper calmed him. And once calm, Emmett's thoughts moved remarkably fast, even for a vampire. "It's not the same," He said to Jasper even as I listened to all his reasons.

_I was never a danger to Rose. There was no way I could hurt her. We were equal. She was strong enough to survive anything I could accidentally do. I didn't have to worry about hurting her. She didn't have…_

"You're right, it's not," I replied quietly. "You were no danger to Rose. But I wouldn't be a danger to your random hooker either. Not really. It's not like I've never had an orgasm; I know I can maintain control through that." I left the fact that I'd been practicing unvoiced. "It's Bella. I don't want her blood anymore; thinking I'd lost her cured me of that. I don't want her as a vampire. I want her as a man. I _want_ her more than I've ever wanted anything. But I'm not a man, and I could kill her by accident, in less than a second."

_Alice wouldn't see it if it was an accident…_

_I don't know how he can even consider this…_

_If he truly doesn't want her blood anymore, it might be possible to…_

_I remember someone smelling like that to me, I don't see how he can control…_

_Alice will be devastated if she loses her newest sister…_

_But he loves her. Like I love Rose. I would do anything possible to not hurt Rose…_

Neither of them had anything to say to that, although both were thinking furiously. Less than a minute later, as Emmett pulled off the main road to hide the jeep before we went hunting, they were both down to no helpful suggestions and the same question.

_How did you get yourself into this mess?_

I answered it as we got out of the jeep, before either of them could ask me. "If either of your ladies asked you for something, saying that it was the only thing they wanted, and they wanted it so much, and if in return you got something you really wanted; could you refuse?"

Neither of them had to think about it.

"No." Emmett said at once.

"Not even if I didn't get anything in return." Jasper replied on top of him.

And on that note, we stared at each other for a long second, and then, as one, my brothers and I turned and vanished into the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2 hours, 1 min, 41 sec

We arrived home at almost exactly 2pm. Plenty of time for us to get ready, and late enough that hopefully we wouldn't get pulled into more decorating jobs.

As Emmett parked the jeep in the garage, I noticed an envelope on the hood of my Volvo and sighed. I was unsurprised to find a letter from Alice.

'_Please try to stay out of my mind today. Rosalie's as well. It's hard to do her hair, make-up and dress without thinking about them. Her parents will also see her before you do, so once they go upstairs stay out of their minds as well. I know it's not easy to block us out, but please try. We've made it this long without the bad luck of you seeing her in her dress before the wedding; let's see if we can make it the entire way. You should have enough time to help Esme finish the backyard before you need to change. Love you all.'_

I sighed. More decorating.

I could almost wish Alice hadn't taken our wedding over, although for the most part I was grateful she had. Although marriage was all I really wanted, and I'd been telling the truth that the drive-through window in Vegas was okay, Alice was correct that I wanted a traditional wedding. I just didn't want to push Bella that far out of her comfort zone.

I wanted to watch her blush as she walked down the aisle towards me. I wanted to see the happy tears that would overcome her, as they did every bride. I wanted to kiss her in front of all her friends and our families after we'd pledged to love each other for as long as we both would live. I wanted to be able to smirk that over a dozen people present would understand what that really meant. And I wanted to dance with her, and see her father's face as he gave her into my care. I wanted to feed her a piece of the insanely complex layer cake Alice has ordered, and I wanted to see which of her friends caught her bouquet.

Normally the wedding was supposed to be all about the bride. What _she_ wanted. How she wanted her fairy tale to play out. But this one was really all about me, although only eight of us knew that.

It was also about Alice not pouting for the next decade, and about the lovely friendship Esme and Renee had developed as they planned the wedding. It was about giving Charlie the opportunity for Bella to see his face as he prepared to give her away, because he could never find the words to tell her of his love. It was about Carlisle and Esme seeing the son they'd worried over for decades finally joined with the love of his existence. It was about my brothers and sisters, acknowledging as they stood witness that they accepted Bella into our family and all too soon into our way of existence. It was about Billy Black, who had added on his RSVP that he was bringing Seth Clearwater with him. It was about acknowledging that both sides knew the treaty would be broken soon, yet for the only time in all our long memories neither side really wished to fight. It was about being able to overcome all of Bella's objections because nothing mattered to her more than I did.

But mostly it was about me.

This was what I wanted, more than anything besides Bella herself, and the miracle of compromise had allowed it to happen. The miracle of Bella loving someone like me was the only thing more incredible.

As we headed into the house, I heard Rose upstairs, obviously telling Bella that I was back. I refrained from picking up either of my sister's thoughts by concentrating on my brothers instead.

_Wow, wonder what this smells like to humans…_

_Alice goes so crazy, I wonder if Bella's really ready for this…_

_Did Rose really just offer to help? To do her hair…_

Rosalie's outloud comment that I feared Alice too much to annoy her today made me chuckle. Although it would be difficult to block Alice and Rose for the next two hours, Alice's note, with the phrase 'bad luck,' was fresh in my mind. Bella attracted enough danger as it was, we didn't want to add bad luck to all of that.

"Backyard." I said to Emmett and Jasper as they turned to head up the stairs. I waved Alice's note at them. "More decorating."

_Of all the…_

_I can't wait till Edward has been with her long enough to not want things like this…_

_I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Rose…_

_Although I can understand wanting the experience…_

_It's not like Bella will notice the decorations anyway. She'll only see Edward…_

_All he'll be looking at is her…_

They both moaned and followed me into the backyard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

8 min, 32 sec

Esme's first reaction when I walked down the stairs and into the living room was to hug me. She told me in a human conversational tone how much she loved me, and how handsome I looked. Her second reaction was to pretend to straighten my bowtie, which we both knew was perfect.

_I can't believe you're finally getting married. I've waited so long for you to have this, to have what the rest of us have. _

But our guests were already here, so she was acting like a nervous mother. And it wasn't entirely an act. Emotionally, she was my mother. She'd spent decades worrying about me, loving me, being there for me.

I used the time she spent fiddling with my tie to glance subtly around the room.

_He doesn't look nervous at all. I've never seen him look happier._

Carlisle, putting on the show of the proud father, which like with Esme wasn't too far from the truth, came up behind me to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"It's almost time," He said unnecessarily, as if I didn't know it was exactly seven minutes before four o'clock.

All of the guests were here; I reviewed my scan of the room as I told Esme how beautiful the decorations looked.

Most of the humans already sat in their chairs, although some stood together, and all were talking quietly amongst themselves. Tanya and her family sat inconspicuously in the back row, having been introduced to the few people brave enough to ask as old friends of my family. Charlie and Mr. Webber, the minister, stood talking under Alice's floral arch, as they'd been doing since they got here. Rosalie sat at the piano, playing human by pretending to study music she could have played blindfolded. Emmett hovered over her. Jasper stood next to Bella's stepfather, Phil, discussing major-league baseball stats. He was careful to casually avoid the male-bonding slaps and high-fives Phil tried to send his way. Renee had skipped upstairs the moment she'd entered the house. And Esme and Carlisle stood with me at the foot of the stairs.

Everyone, with one exception that I knew was painful to Bella, that we loved was here. And they were all here for us.

Even as I wondered how to get through the next few minutes, my head turned as Alice mentally yelled my name.

_Edward. _Her mind was carefully blank. _It's showtime._

I smiled, nodded to my parents, and headed over to Charlie. "Would you mind seeing if my bride is ready?" I asked in a careful, human tone.

He glanced at his watch, surprised that it was time already. His thoughts, already clouded to me as they always here, hitched at the word 'bride,' just as they had every time I'd called Bella my fiancée in his presence. But it wasn't personal.

At least not much.

He just wasn't ready to give his baby girl away.

Still he nodded to me, almost politely, and walked quietly towards the stairs. I stayed out of his mind as he headed up, just as I'd stayed out of Renee's mind even since she'd headed upstairs. Although it was difficult to stay out of their minds when I could hear every word being spoken.

_Are we ready to start this insanity?_

Emmett moved towards us quietly as I resumed my place with Esme and Carlisle at the foot of the stairs. I glared at him slightly, but he only started laughing. I nodded to Jasper, and he effortlessly paused the conversation between him and Phil, directing Bella's step-father towards his seat in the front row.

Renee joined our group at the foot of the stairs, her body immediately turning towards me. "You take care of my girl," She said, even as her eyes took in my appearance appreciatively. I really wanted to know what she was thinking, but managed to keep myself out of her head.

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a beaming smile, wishing that I could give in to my instincts to kiss her hand. Yet we'd been very careful over the past few days to not let Bella's mother touch us unless absolutely necessary, and I wanted to keep with the illusion that my family was normal. She didn't suspect anything yet.

Yet finally I could not resist, and I leaned in to kiss Renee very lightly on the cheek, knowing if she noticed in that brief instant that I was colder than normal she would just think I was nervous. "Do you object if I call you mom?'

She was still staring into my eyes, unable to answer me, and now I doubly wished I could read her thoughts. I knew they wouldn't be lustful as most women's were; Bella's mother had never had a single improper thought about me as far as I knew. Although she considered me very attractive, I was Bella's, and in her mind that was all that mattered. Yet if it wasn't that, what was she thinking? She had on an expression very similar to Bella's whenever she said she was dazzled by me. I was about to try to peak into her mind when Carlisle touched my elbow. I nodded to him, and the two of us moved to the front of the room, to stand with Mr. Webber.

Rosalie started playing Pachelbel's Cannon, and all the guests quickly stopped talking and took their seats. I almost chuckled as my ears picked up Charlie's voice from upstairs, wondering if Bella looked a little sick.

I watched Emmett escort Esme to her seat in my front row and sit beside her; I smiled at both of them. Jasper came next with Renee on his arm, he'd been careful that only her fingertips rested on his suit-covered arm, lessening her contact with something she couldn't be expected to understand. He seated her in Bella's front row before sitting on Esme's available side and taking her hand in his.

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." Alice's voice drifted down the stairs, quietly enough that only the immortals would hear. All of us grinned slightly at hearing Alice reassuring Bella.

Rosalie shifted into an arrangement of Wagner's Wedding March that would have given a concert pianist difficulty, and I scowled at her trying to steal the spotlight. Yet all my thoughts froze as I heard Bella speak upstairs, speaking my name as if it was the only thing keeping her from trying to jump out the window and run away. Her heart-beat was so rapid I feared she was about to pass out.

"Don't let me fall, dad." Bella's voice was a whisper. I saw Emmett chuckle as he heard her.

I chuckled slightly myself as Alice started down the stairs, and glanced at Carlisle, who had heard Bella's plea to her father as clearly as I had.

_It would be like her to trip going down the stairs._

I glared at my father even as I glanced towards Alice, who was busily translating Elizabeth Barrett Browning's 'How Do I Love Thee" into Portuguese as she walked down the aisle.

A tiny smile playing over her face, she quickly shook her head. She hadn't seen Bella falling. I carefully kept my eyes on Alice as I heard Bella and her father heading down the stairs. I listened to the poem she was reciting.

'I shall but love thee better after death.' I spoke the last line with her, too low and fast for the minister to hear, but knowing my entire family did. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and Alice quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before going to stand in her spot. She'd timed it perfectly so that Bella hit the bottom of the stairs at the instant she kissed me, and I looked towards the love of my existence.

I'd known she wouldn't look up until she cleared the treacherous stairs, and wanted to see her in the same instant that she saw me. I wanted her to see herself in my eyes as I finally beheld her in her wedding gown. The dress that thanks to my control and Alice's scheming I had not seen before this instant.

I slowly breathed in the scent of her as it flowed up the aisle, and positioned my eyes on her face.

**TBC…**


	3. Forever

**Dusk Before Dawn**

By Lady Callista

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, much to my disappointment. Although if I did it's target audience might have been slightly different, as almost every story I've written over the past five years ends up with lemons in it. Any quotations used from the book are purely for reference, after all it's difficult to retell the story from another perspective without putting in the parts that are already in the book, and no copywrite infringement is intended. I also do not own any of the songs I've quoted.

* * *

_Last time…_

_I'd known she wouldn't look up until she cleared the treacherous stairs, and wanted to see her in the same instant that she saw me. I wanted her to see herself in my eyes as I finally beheld her in her wedding gown. The dress that thanks to my control and Alice's scheming I had not seen before this instant._

_I slowly breathed in the scent of her as it flowed up the aisle, and positioned my eyes on her face._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Forever

Bella looked up slowly, a deep blush already staining her cheeks. She glanced around the room briefly before snapping her eyes to meet mine.

I met her gaze with the full power of mine for an instant, all my love for her naked on my face for all to see. Then, faster than human eyes could follow, I flicked my gaze over her dress and back to her eyes. As I did so, I opened my mind to the people in the room, and it was suddenly like being in a house of mirrors. I was seeing Bella from every different angle, as it she were my own reflection on all those fun house mirrors.

_Dress makes her look so mature._

_It's like she's glowing._

_Didn't know she could look so pretty._

_So beautiful._

She was the most beautiful think I had ever seen. Yet although the dress was exquisite, and was a style my mother could have worn when she got married, the dress was not what made her beautiful.

_Love her hair._

_Radiant, she look so happy._

_Edward looks so awed._

Alice had certainly worked wonders with her make-up and hair; I had never seen Bella look more polished and sophisticated. But that was not what made her beautiful.

_We have another sister._

_Wonder if she's noticed anything but him._

_They don't even look nervous._

What made her beautiful was that she was looking at me as if nothing else in the world existed. I felt a smile of pure exuberance explode onto my face as her eyes, wide with wonder and looking dazzled, held mine. She didn't look resigned, or afraid, or even nervous. She looked happy. And eager. And it wasn't an eagerness to get this over with, it was simply an eagerness to _do_ this. To take my hand. To be my wife. I could barely stand still as she moved closer to me - she was moving so slowly.

Finally, half a second before I would have exposed us all my simply appearing at her side, Charlie drew her to a stop in front of me.

My smile so wide I worried it would crack my face, I held out my hand to my Bella. She continued to stare into my eyes, love pouring off of her, as Charlie took her hand from his arm and placed it gently into my hand.

The most loving, peaceful expression I had ever seen crossed her face as she stepped up beside me, locking our fingers together and letting our hands fall to our sides as we turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

I ran my thumb lightly over the back of her hand as we listened to the minister's familiar words. Looking down at our entwined hands, I remembered several days ago when she'd hesitantly asked me if it would be okay if we changed one particular part of the wedding tradition. Even not knowing what she'd wanted to change I had agreed, still afraid she'd find a reason to back out.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She'd hesitated a moment, then asked if I would mind her hand not being in the crook of my arm during the ceremony. My mind had flashed to the insane idea that she didn't want to be touching me, even as I'd calmly asked where she wanted her hand instead.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

She'd laced her fingers through mine where they rested on her side. "I want to hold your hand," she'd whispered. "I want to be touching _you_."

My ridiculously impossible worry had melted away at her heartfelt words, and I'd whispered 'yes' even as I'd kissed her passionately.

"Face each other and join hands."

Bella handed her bouquet to Alice, and our eyes met again as we turned each other to take both hands. It still felt like we were the only people in the world. Nothing else mattered. Only this tiny girl, this beautiful woman, who could look at someone like me with only love and trust.

"Do you, Bella, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him…"

Tears ran down Bella's face as she stared into my eyes, awe still visible in hers, but she didn't seem to be aware of them. Her heart rate was elevated, and a sudden shift in someone behind her blew her scent directly into my face. I inhaled sharply, squeezed her hand too tightly for a brief moment, swallowed the rush of venom, and continued to keep my eyes on hers.

"Forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

My control was so good she hadn't even noticed.

"I do." Her voice came out soft, slightly choked with her tears, and sounding like the most beautiful thing in the world. A tremor of triumph ran through me.

"And do you, Edward, take Bella…"

I couldn't break eye contact, couldn't look anywhere but her eyes, where I could see the joy reflected on my face.

"I do." My voice came out awed, joyful, and certain. I'd never meant any words more.

"Do you have the rings?"

Carlisle and Alice handed them over.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

Bella's hand burned in mine as I slid her ring into place beside my mother's, and her hands trembled slightly as she slid my ring into place.

"Then by the power…"

Bella's hands continued to shake as we turned back to face the minister, although whether it was from her own excitement or from the look on my face I didn't know. Inside I roared triumphantly. Mine. She was finally mine! Alice slid Bella's bouquet back into her hands with an impish grin.

"You may kiss the bride."

I turned back to her, releasing her hand to cradle her face in both of mine. It was the happiest day of my life, and I'm sure my face reflected that as I slowly bent down to kiss my wife.

The slight giggle from behind Bella was all the warning I had before Bella reached up, coming to her toes and wrapping her arms around my neck. The movement, fast by human standards, might have undone me without the warning Alice had flashed to me. Bella's scent hit me like a steamroller, and my eyes slid closed as suddenly I was kissing her. Gently, tenderly, with all my love. For once it was easy to ignore the desire that rose up, to swallow the venom without even feeling the burn in my throat.

There was nothing in the world but her, her soft, warm lips under mine, her one hand wrapped around the back of my neck as if she would never let me go. I lost track of how long I was lost in her.

Only Alice's musical giggle broke through my thoughts, and once I heard her I was suddenly aware of the giggling and throat-clearing around us. But I still didn't want to stop kissing her.

_Wonder if they're just gonna start the honeymoon here._

Only Emmett's teasing, and the lewd image that accompanied it, made me pull back.

I smiled into her eyes for a moment, fixing the image of her flushed cheeks and joyful face into my perfect memory. Adding them to my scrapbook of Bella. Then as the applause broke out, I reluctantly turned from her to face our family and friends, keeping her one hand firmly in mine.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder for a second, and then Esme was in my free arm as quickly as Renee was hugging Bella. Renee was crying softly, and I know Esme would have been if she could.

_I'm so happy for you, my son._

She released me sooner than Renee was ready to let go of Bella, and suddenly Alice was wrapped around me. I hugged her to me tightly. "Thank you for today."

_I loved it too, but you're welcome._

She beamed at me then, sharing a memory of a pale, resigned Bella from upstairs that had me grinning, mostly because it matched not at all with the flushed, beaming woman whose hand I still held.

Then Alice and Esme slipped over to hug my wife -I knew I would never get tired of using that word- and I found myself faced with Bella's mother.

Renee hesitated briefly, then slid her arms around my waist. I hugged her back carefully, knowing she was too emotionally overwhelmed to notice my cool hand or my marble skin.

My family had worried slightly about this; as the groom, what would people think when they hugged me or shook my hand?

Alice had said it wouldn't be a problem. Renee would be the only human to hug me; most of the other humans here were Bella's friends from school, and although in theory they were mine and Alice's friends as well, none of them would have the nerve to hug us. There was Charlie - not a problem. And the Quileute, who with the exception of Seth probably wouldn't be willing to touch a vampire, but would know what they were touching if they did. So, no worries on the hugs. And the handshakes wouldn't seem strange either, for Alice had stuck a chemical hand-warming pack into my pants pocket. Not the first time one of us had used something like this to fit in where handshakes were needed.

I eased gently away from Renee, shook Charlie's hand, and followed along in Bella's wake as she was passed from one person to another. I even managed to not kill Jessica as she told Bella how beautiful she looked while wondering if Bella was pregnant. She couldn't understand any other reason to marry at 18. She couldn't understand our love.

And on this day, that could only make me sad. I knew what it was like to live longer than a mortal lifespan without love, and I pitied anyone who didn't find it.

Bella was passed along from her friends to my family, and although her eyes were almost glazed over by this point, she recognized the difference, for she made sure they were passed down to me as well. Her friends had carefully drifted away after a mumbled 'congrats' in my direction, but my family, Tanya and her coven included, embraced me as they did Bella.

And then Seth Clearwater hugged Bella gently, and I saw her eyes widen as they quickly flicked up to his face. She'd known he was coming, and known no one had heard from Jacob, yet for an instant the hope on her face was painful. Yet she recovered instantly, smiling at Seth before leaning down to hug Billy.

Seth locked his eyes with mine as he shook my hand.

_Sam says Jacob's been running here since this morning. He might make it in time…_

I nodded, grateful he hadn't told Bella this. If she thought he was coming, and he didn't make it before we had to leave, it would be even worse for her.

Yet, I couldn't find it in me to be jealous or upset about the joy I would see on her face if Jacob did make it. She'd chosen me, and I could only feel sympathy for the dog, for I knew how painful it would be for him to see her today. For him to see her as someone else's bride.

I'd told Jacob the truth all those weeks ago in the tent, when I was seething with jealousy over seeing Bella in his arms, and at the same time aware of how much my debt to him was increasing.

I was certain I could have done the same if our places were reversed, but then I'd had a hundred years to practice at controlling my emotions. And it would be the most painful thing I'd ever done in those hundred years.

I couldn't decide if it was good or not that I could read his thoughts - for I knew he loved her just as much as I did. I knew he loved her in the same complete and selfless way that I did. He'd proven that by backing off, by accepting that she chose me, instead of breaking her heart further by making her choose between him being her lover or nothing at all. He loved her enough to bow out, to be her best friend, and that made me respect him more than he would never know.

The group moved from the living room to the backyard without any hitches; Alice had planned in perfectly so that the sun would be blocked by the trees before we had to step outside.

We set up a slightly more formal receiving line at this point, and talked to all of our family and friends as they passed by. I saw Bella's eyes flare when Tanya embraced me, but that was quickly smoothed over.

We laughed as dozens of pictures were taken of us, and we fed each other cake. Bella tossing her bouquet to Angela made me smile; she'd unknowingly thrown it to her best female friend. Well, other than Alice, but Alice hadn't even tried to catch it.

I was still smiling as Bella sat on Jasper's leg so that I could take off her garter. Although Carlisle had been by best man, it would seem strange to the humans to see my father holding her as I removed her garter. And as Rosalie was still slightly jealous of Bella, we'd decided that Jasper rather than Emmett should have this honor. Jasper went down to one knee gallantly, and I heard giggles from the girls we'd gone to school with as Bella perched uncomfortably on this thigh. She reached under her dress, trying to make it look like she was rearranging her skirts, but as I went to my knees before her I knew she'd moved the garter Alice had loaned her down to her ankle.

I wasn't sure if this was for my benefit, after all she'd noticed my response to her arousal, even when my face wasn't inches from her core, or if it was for her benefit; I chuckled at how pink her face would turn to have everyone see her with my head buried under her skirts.

Whatever the reason, I carefully removed the garter from her ankle, making sure my teeth didn't touch her. Then I focused on the thoughts behind me before flipping it over my shoulder to Mike. It was slightly mean, after all, I liked Angela enough that I'd helped her get together with Ben, but I still disliked Mike enough to allow myself this slight pettiness.

We danced then, Bella and I seeing nothing but each other. I chuckled as Esme and I flew over the floor while Charlie and Bella danced awkwardly. I danced with Alice, then cautiously with Renee, as I watched Bella pass from Jasper to Mike. The thoughts in Mike's mind were annoying enough that I reclaimed by bride from him as quickly as was polite.

We joked briefly about Mike before her comments made me realize that Alice had not made Bella look into a mirror after she'd gotten her ready. I was amazed my sister had overlooked that.

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike was having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman." I made a mental note to be sure that the next time something was this amazing, I would make sure Bella had a mirror. "I _am_ disappointed Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look into a mirror."

"You are very biased, you know," Bella replied quietly.

I knew that tone of voice; she wasn't fishing for another compliment, as most girls her age would have been. She just didn't understand her own beauty.

I sighed and moved us to the edge of the dance floor, shifting my grip on her until we both faced the back windows of the house. It was amazing what good mirrors they made.

"Biased, am I?" I asked as she took in our reflection in the windows. I chuckled as she stared, seeming awestruck. For once, she wasn't staring at me. She was looking at herself as if she wasn't sure the reflection was really her.

_Edward, would you mind if I saw my best friend?_

I turned towards the woods automatically at the sound of my name, unable to stop my body from tensing at the familiar voice. "Oh," I murmured quietly. Seth had been right, and I'm sure I couldn't hide the momentary frown the dog's voice automatically caused. But it was easy to turn that into a smile as I thought of what this would mean to Bella. Her day was perfect now. Everyone she loved was here.

"What is it?" Bella asked, having noticed my distraction, and wondering who had called my attention to their thoughts.

"A surprise wedding gift." I beamed at her as I spun her closer to the edge of the dance floor. I imagined how I'd have felt if Alice hadn't been here today, and I imagined my joy if I suddenly learned she'd made it.

"Huh?" Bella still followed my lead, but I could hear the confusion in her voice.

Without answering her, I slowly led her towards the woods at the back of the yard.

_Would have just come to the party, after all you did invite me, but I heard about those 'lost child' posters and didn't want to cause a scene._

I understood. His showing up at the reception would have caused quite a scene, and although Bella might have been pleased to have the attention drawn away from her, Jacob hadn't wanted to ruin the reception. He'd found the perfect balance.

"Thank you." I spoke into the darkness where I knew he stood. I knew what it would have cost me, were our positions reversed, to do this. "This is very…kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name." Jacob said as he approached from the darkness. "Can I cut in?"

Bella's legs almost gave out, and only the arms I had wrapped around her waist kept her from crashing to the ground. I watched her hand fly to her throat as she whispered, "Jacob."

She was trembling so badly she could barely get the word out. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

I assisted her over to him, and managed to keep my expression blank as she fell into his arms. Every instinct screaming, I backed away.

"Rosalie will kill me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor." I said softly as I backed away.

Although Bella didn't move, I saw the expression on her face change for an instant, and I knew she understood what it cost me to give her this.

I walked slowly back to the dance floor, keeping my mind firmly on Jacob's thoughts.

TBC…

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the past few chapters, it's so much easier to get inspired to write when I know people are enjoying this.


	4. Emotions

**Dusk Before Dawn**

By Lady Callista

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, much to my disappointment. Any quotations used from the book are purely for reference, after all it's difficult to retell the story from another perspective without putting in the parts that are already in the book, and no copywrite infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions

Emmett and Jasper stopped me before I reached the dance floor.

_Do I smell Jacob?_

_Thought I heard Jacob's voice…_

I nodded, and spoke too quickly for the humans around us to understand, "They're by the huge cedar tree. I'm keeping an ear on them in case he looses it. Stay close please."

They both nodded, carefully moving a few steps closer to the cedar tree as they engaged in small talk.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," Jacob was saying as I passed out of ear-shot, although I kept my mind on his every word.

Rosalie and Alice met me next, again before I reached the dance floor.

_Did he really make it?_

I nodded to Alice even as I extended my hand towards Rose, "May I have this dance?"

Rosalie smiled as she took my hand, "I thought you'd never get to me." She added in a fast undertone, "Is Alice's party about to be ruined?"

"The party hasn't become a blank, so I'd say no," Alice trilled, like Rosalie speaking out of human hearing range.

"Jasper and Emmett are standing by," I replied, speaking as quickly as they were. "But I don't want to draw attention to him. He's been missing for so long…"

Alice nodded, and the sudden blankness on her face told me that she was watching for problems.

Rosalie smiled and let me lead her onto the dance floor, where we began to dance.

_I know that. And I didn't come here tonight to make you feel guilty. _

Jacob's voice was still calm, and he was under control. So far so good.

_I still don't know how you can stand to have that dog near her._

"He's her best friend," I told Rose quietly. "He makes her happy."

"I'd kill Emmett if he loved anyone but me," She whispered passionately.

"I love Bella enough to want her happy. I trust her." My voice showed none of my pain, for although it did hurt to know how much Bella loved Jacob, I knew she loved me more.

Rosalie and I danced the remainder of the song in silence, mostly because I was concentrating on Bella and Jacob so hard. Not that that kept us from moving skillfully around the floor.

Alice had been clever at choosing the reception music. Some of it was from the human adult's time, and some was current, but all the songs she'd chosen were ones with beats that you could ballroom dance to.

So as our school friends club-danced, and the adults stood on the sidelines, Rose and I flew across the floor doing some west-coast swing.

_I hate having to dance like a human._

"But you still enjoy showing off how good you dance," I murmured in reply as I led her off the dance floor once the song ended.

She laughed at the truth of my statement.

_I have heard lots of people asking where all of us took dance lessons. Just no one has asked any of us._

Now it was my turn to laugh, even as I focused my mind on Jacob to see what was happening now that the song was over.

_Song's over. Do you think I get another one? Or is that asking too much?_

_You can have as many dances as you want._

I sighed at Bella's reply, then sighed louder as the next song started up. It was Alice's favorite song - at least this week.

I put my hand out for hers before she'd even reached me, and she giggled as she took my hand and we began a quickstep. Esme and Carlisle stepped onto the floor near us and started quickstepping as well. Soon most of the other dancers had stopped moving and circled us in awe.

We generally avoided being the center of attention like this, but it was better than someone wandering too close to the trees and seeing Jacob. And it would stop people from wondering where Bella was, because of course she wouldn't be dancing when we danced like this.

We switched partners halfway through the song, and all four of us chuckled as we heard Renee asking Rosalie where all of us had learned to dance.

We all listened for Rose's reply, knowing whatever she came up with would be our truth for as long as we lived in Forks.

"Well, there's not much to do in Alaska, and Mom used to teach ballroom dance," Rose replied.

"That's so wonderful," Renee gushed. "So few young people these days know how to dance properly."

We all chuckled again. While it was true that Alaska could get boring, and it was equally true that Esme had taught ballroom dancing, although I think that last time she'd done that had been in the 1970's, it was mostly that we all had unlimited time to practice, nearly perfect memories, and thought dancing was fun.

Although as Rosalie had mentioned to me earlier, it was more fun when we didn't have to dance human slow.

The song ended to a round of applause, which we graciously accepted even as we cleared the floor, feigning breathlessness.

Alice and I slid into chairs at the edge of the dance floor nearest the woods, and I checked in on Jacob again.

_When?_

_I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe._

"She's telling him that she'll be one of us in a few weeks. He's taking it better than expected," I mumbled to Alice with a smile. Jacob was resigned to it, although he still hadn't figured out how he'd feel about her afterwards. Then I remembered something I'd heard earlier. "Oh, and she says you're an unstoppable force of nature."

She giggled, raising a soda to her lips for a pretend sip. "Wait till she sees the cottage."

"Wait till she sees her closet," I corrected.

_What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella._

"Oh no." I mumbled.

_She's got to be joking, there's no way she'd survive it. I'll kill him myself, what in the world is he thinking? How can he claim to love her and agree to this? He'll kill her. Bella will be gone. No, I have to kill him before he can…_

Jacob was losing it. I started to rise, fully intending to expose us all by moving at my true speed over to my wife, when Alice clamped down on my forearm. Her eyes were blank, and her vision flew through my head. At first it was of me rushing over to Bella, and too many of the humans noticing. But as soon as she grabbed my arm, stopping that action, the vision shifted and the entire party went blank.

"Human speed." Her eyes locked on mine. "You have about 1 min." The vision changed even as she spoke and released me, showing me calmly walking towards my brothers and the party continuing on as normal.

I stood, and was about to move towards the woods when Charlie touched my arm

_Ow, Jake, let go!_

Mentally cursing at the delay, I turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Bella?"

"I believe she mentioned the ladies room." I lied without thought, every instinct in me screaming for me to get to Bella. But I didn't want Charlie getting suspicious and following me.

_Have to make her see reason, this is the most insane thing she's ever come up with, you'd think having almost died she'd value her life more, can't imagine her with him like that, can't think…_

Alice saved the day. "I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes, Charlie. You shill haven't kept your promise to dance with me."

"I thought you were joking."

I mumbled an excuse and walked at human speed towards my brothers, who were closer to the woods than I'd left them. I knew instantly why they'd moved. The bad thing with having senses as attuned as ours was that they could, well, overload. They'd moved exactly far enough from the music to hear Jacob and Bella's voices.

Emmett was already tensed like he was ready to spring, but Jasper had a restraining hand on his arm.

"Edward is coming, let him deal with it," Jasper was saying as I came up to them. "We don't want this to be a fight if we can help it."

"If that dog doesn't let go of her I swear I'll…"

"Bella, have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" Jacob's voice was shaking, but held more rage than I'd ever heard from him.

I walked swiftly past Jasper and Emmett. "Only help if I ask. Let Seth through," I added as I felt the shapeshifter coming up behind me. Like me, he was mentally cursing at having to go at human speed.

I mustered every ounce of control I possessed. I would not kill Jacob. I would not kill Jacob. I would not…

"Jake - stop!" Bella was frightened.

Almost positive I was far enough away from the house that no one would see me, and in that instant not caring if I wasn't, I launched myself at them.

"Take your hands off her," My voice was barely recognizable, cold and distant. Distant because it was taking all my control to keep my hands from his throat, and cold because I couldn't recall an instant in my life when I'd been angrier.

I heard two growls from the woods, but didn't take my eyes from Jacob. The wolves weren't upset with me.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth came up behind me, his voice that calm, low voice you reserve for crazy people. "You're loosing it."

_I can't do this, I can't imagine them together like that, I don't want to think of them together, I knew they would be eventually, but not like this, not human, I'll kill him, I have to stop this…_

I stared at Jacob, calculating how to get Bella away from him without hurting her. Calculating how quickly I could get her away the instant his thoughts passed the point of no return.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered, almost at Jacob's side. "Let her go."

"Now!" I added, my voice coming out in a low snarl. I could feel my instincts taking over.

Jacob let go of Bella's arms, and before she could even blink I grabbed her and pulled her away from him, setting myself firmly between them.

Seth, as well as the two wolves who had come out of the woods, were trying to get Jacob to move away. I noted them as I kept my eyes firmly on Jacob.

"I'll kill you." He met the full force of my eyes with hatred so raw it was almost painful to see. "I'll kill you myself, I'll do it now."

As if I hadn't heard him threatening that in his head multiple times. He was still shuddering, and I was worried about what would happen to Seth if Jacob shifted with the younger boy so close.

"Seth, get out of the way!" I hissed at him, my eyes still locked on Jacob. His thoughts were still running in the same loop.

But Seth held firm, and Sam, still in wolf form, butted up against Jacob. The two of them pushed and pulled him into the woods.

Quil, also in wolf form, remained a moment longer, staring at Bella and myself.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to the wolf.

"It's all right now, Bella," I replied gently.

_I really wish we'd never met any of you._

I glared at the wolf, and nodded my agreement of his sentiment as he vanished into the woods.

_We'll take care of Jacob. He won't bother you again._

"All right." I whispered into the night after him, then turned to Bella, "Let's get back."

I spent several minutes convincing Bella that this wasn't her fault, that no one had noticed, and that she still looked perfect, then escorted her back to the dance floor, where we started dancing again as if nothing had happened.

Yet I couldn't get Jacob's thoughts out of my head. Especially since I'd thought pretty much the same things when Bella first told me she wanted a real honeymoon. I'd had time to get used to the idea, and I still didn't like it. I just couldn't say no to her.

How could I blame Jacob for his reaction? It was highly likely that I _would_ kill Bella. _La petite morte._ The little death. That was what the French called an orgasm. I was just hoping they were wrong.

THE END

* * *

AN: This was reedited slightly Dec 4, 2010, and is now a complete story that ends this way. I hated leaving the story unfinished, as I'd originally planned to go through the honeymoon, but I no longer have the time or ambition to write this and felt bad leaving it how it was. So now after well over a year of not thinking of this at all, I'm just marking it complete. There may be a sequel in the distant future, but as of now nothing is planned.


End file.
